


Straightless

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Играть в чужую жизнь иногда гораздо интереснее, чем жить своей собственной. Особенно если чужая жизнь так интересно описана в популярном аниме.<br/>История о любви и человеческих отношениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightless

В ванной было холодно, как в вытрезвителе.  
По крайней мере, Рицке всегда казалось, что в вытрезвителе должно быть холодно, как в его ванной.  
Он шмыгнул носом, скинул майку с худеньких плеч и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
Пригладил пятерней непослушную русую шевелюру и подумал, какой из него Рицка. Взял с полки оттеночный шампунь, обещающий «придать насыщенный темно-каштановый оттенок» его волосам, нахмурился и принялся выдавливать шампунь на зубья расчески. А что еще приходилось делать, если за попытку превратиться в брюнета мать обещала снять голову. Вместе с волосами. Но оставлять все, как есть, ему не хотелось. Соби-то, как ни крути, у нас имеется. Причем канонный, вполне себе блондин.  
«Жозель у нас брунетка была», - подумал Аояги Рицка, медленно провел расческой по волосам, потом скривился, выдавил шампунь себе на ладонь и начал втирать пальцами холодную темно-серую массу, задевая щеки и шею.  
Пригладил скользкие и липкие волосы.  
Сполоснул ладони.  
В зеркало Рицка смотреться не стал.

***

Светловолосая, светлоглазая Нагиса лежала на диване, покачивая в воздухе стройной ножкой, и разговаривала по телефону. Девчонки заняли одно из кожаных кресел на двоих и беззлобно переругивались, поминутно шикая друг на друга. Рицке досталось второе кресло, в которое он, будто боясь занять его целиком, присел на самый край и сложил руки на коленях.  
Кои ущипнула Юи за бок, Юи не выдержала и прыснула так громко, что Нагиса прижала ладонь к трубке и неодобрительно глянула на них. Кои сложила ладони вместе и шутливо поклонилась ей. Нагиса фыркнула, как кошка, потянулась и вернулась к беседе.  
Рицка чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Задница его уже порядком сползла с кожаной обивки кресла, а встать и сесть нормально ему отчего-то казалось неудобным.  
Юи столкнула Кои с кресла на пол, обе залились счастливым смехом, и тут Рицка не выдержал, поднялся и схватил свою куртку.

\- Куда это ты? – спросила Нагиса, отключая трубку.  
\- Домой… - буркнул Рицка, натягивая куртку и промахиваясь мимо рукава.  
\- Почему так рано? – удивилась девушка, встала с дивана, подошла к парню.  
\- Надо.  
\- Только что пришел. Не дури… - Нагиса прошла в кухню, зазвенела посудой. – Садись, и поговорим нормально.  
Рицка перестал бороться с курткой и встал в коридоре, как идиот. Он об этом догадывался, и от этого было еще хуже.  
\- Да ладно, пойду я… - предпринял он последнюю попытку, не надеясь, впрочем, на положительный результат. На линолеуме была небольшая вмятина, и он вперился в нее взглядом, будто хотел сделать еще глубже.  
\- Как хочешь, - донеслось из кухни: - Я тебя держать права не имею.  
Юи и Кои перестали хихикать и уставились на Рицку. Он с несколько секунд простоял еще в коридоре, после чего стремительно влез в кроссовки, зашнуровал их быстро, как пожарник, и вышел, оставив дверь открытой.  
Девчонки переглянулись и аккуратно закрыли за ним дверь.

***

Первый попавшийся ему на пути камень Рицка пнул так, что отлетел в соседнюю лужу. Неудачно пнул. Недалеко.  
А на кого злиться надо, самое главное?  
Только на себя и надо. Он знал, что так и будет? Знал. Ну, по крайней мере, догадывался.  
Рицка остановился, сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда нераспечатанную пачку сигарет, купленную неделю назад, когда он в первый и последний раз побывал в гостях у Нагисы. Купить зажигалку или спички он не догадался.  
Честно говоря, что делать с сигаретами, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Нет, ну то есть он, разумеется, знал, что их вообще-то курят и даже знал, какой стороной суешь ее в зубы, а какую поджигаешь.  
Но пока что от пачки было куда больше проблем, чем пользы. Он каждую ночь прятал их под подушку, опасаясь, что они выпадут и окажутся на полу, где их подберет мать. Оставлять их в сумке или в кармане он боялся еще больше. А еще из мятой упаковки того и гляди, начнет высыпаться табак…

Рицка вздохнул и сунул пачку обратно, живо представив себе, как попросит прикурить и облажается. Нет, надо такого счастья. Он потянул себя за еще влажную прядь темно-бурых волос, выругался и прислонился спиной к стене дома.  
Еще и выкраситься так ужасно, это суметь надо.  
Во всем Рицка яро обвинял все ту же Нагису, которая в первую их встречу у Кои дома прошлась по поводу цвета его волос. Подумаешь, волосы. Подумаешь, русые. То есть теперь, еще недели на три, бурые.  
Это еще не значит, что он неканонный Аояги Рицка.  
И ведет ведь себя как, будто ей все обязаны. Рицка таких особ всю жизнь терпеть не мог, потому что неизменно терялся перед ними, и ненавидел себя за это. Дурацкая Нагиса.  
Он сплюнул на асфальт и отошел от стены. Рано или поздно мать увидит его окрас, никуда уже не убежишь. Хотя можно бы…  
Задумавшись о сладкой перспективе свалить из дома, и желательно навсегда, Рицка медленно поплелся домой.

***

Жесткое и неудобное дерево впивалось в подбородок, задница медленно приобретала квадратную форму. Рицка зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, хрустнул пальцами и улегся на другой бок, прикрывшись тетрадкой.  
С правого бока от него сидела Ольга, старая подруга. С левого – ее парень с другого потока, с которым Оля не разговаривала. Как его звали, Рицка не помнил, он вообще плохо знал свой поток. Смотреть на кислую морду лица подруги категорически не хотелось, поэтому он опять повернулся налево. Хрустнул пальцами. Олькин парень скривился. Рицка ухмыльнулся и лег на парту. Парень уткнулся в свои якобы записи и дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Чего? – прошипел Рицка.  
\- Передай Оле… - произнес еле слышно парень. Наверное, он-то знал, как зовут Рицку, но по имени не обратился.  
\- Ага. Разбежался.  
\- Жалко, что ли?  
Рицка смилостивился, выхватил записку и ткнул ей Ольку. Та, не глядя и не читая, демонстративно порвала ее на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Страсти латиноамериканские… - прокомментировали партой выше.  
Рицка снова почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу, недовольно повернулся влево, но тут Оля, ничего не говоря и не объясняя, смахнула тетрадь в сумку и вышла прочь из аудитории.  
Народ затих, ожидая грозы, но лектор глянул на часы, хмыкнул и тоже вышел.  
«Никому ничего не надо – ни нам, ни им», - подумал Рицка о преподе, смел все в рюкзак и спустился вниз.  
\- Слушай, ну чего она? – протянул Олькин парень, следуя за ним.  
\- А я знаю? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Рицка. – И не садись мне на хвост!  
Парень явно обиделся и отстал.  
Аояги Рицке только вот нытья всяких не хватало…

***

\- Так волосы испортить, это надо же… Это чем же думать надо было, а? Главное – цвет-то какой мерзкий…  
Рицка с ногами забрался на разложенную постель, воткнул в уши наушники и поставил «Slipknot», чтобы не слышать, как разоряется мать в соседней комнате. Шуму и воплей от матери, между прочим, было куда меньше ожидаемого. А он полдня к этому морально готовился... Рицка вытянул ногу, спихнув подушку на пол, скривился, лег на кровать и закутался в одеяло. Скоро поминки, его помощь еще понадобится, вот мать и не терроризирует его слишком сильно. Поминки Рицка терпеть не мог. Причем еще с детства.  
Он повернулся на другой бок, провод от наушников натянулся и вылетел из гнезда в колонках. Тяжелая музыка заполнила всю комнату. Рицка подскочил на кровати как подорванный, опасаясь реакции матери, и вырубил компьютер. Прислушался, но в зале было тихо. Он свесил руку с кровати и нашарил на полу подушку. Улегся поудобнее и уставился в потолок.  
Потолок был кремовый – то ли обои изначально были такие, то ли пожелтели от времени – Рицка уже не помнил. Он подумал, что хорошо было бы видеть на потолке свои глюки в виде цветных картинок, прищурился, ничего нового в чуть отставших от потолка обоях, как всегда, не увидел и закрыл глаза.

Заснуть не удалось – в комнату заглянула мать, окинула недовольным взглядом беспорядок и сказала:  
\- К тебе Лена пришла.  
Рицка приоткрыл один глаз, но вылезать из-под одеяла не стал.  
\- Позови ее сюда… - сказал он. И тут же добавил: - Пожалуйста.  
Мама вышла, бросив пару ласковых слов по поводу ленивых, которые даже с кровати встать не в состоянии, но Юи позвала. Та по-детски наивно поблагодарила ее и присела на краешек стула. Ленка была его подругой с давних пор, дружили еще в школе, хотя учились в разных классах – он был старше Юи на три года.  
Аояги Рицка хмуро глянул на Юи и указал взглядом на дверь. Ленка быстро сообразила и закрыла дверь, и требовательно посмотрела на Рицку.  
\- Обломов, - произнесла она наконец, когда молчать дальше стало совсем невозможно. – Декаданст… декадент…  
\- Не дави интеллектом, - хрипло ответил он, откашлялся и сел на кровати. – В школе умным словесам обучают?  
\- Ага, - кивнула девочка, склонив голову. – И не только.  
\- Чего надо? – спросил Рицка, разглядывая свои пальцы и мелкую дырку в пододеяльнике.  
\- Чего какой психованный, а? – вдруг взорвалась Юи, отбросив все кавайные манеры: - Что вы все за моду взяли такую, чуть что – смертельно обижаться?  
\- Ничего никто не брал, - вяло ответил он, провертев в ткани дыру посолиднее. – Чего надо-то, а? Зачем пришла?  
\- Ни зачем. На, держи, - Юи залезла в сумочку, вынула оттуда дивидишный диск и кинула его на одеяло.  
\- Что это? – Рицка оторвался от созидания прорехи и взял в руки диск. Обычный дивидюк, синий, без каких-либо пометок на нем.  
\- Нагиса просила тебе передать…  
Он усмехнулся, представив себе Нагису, которая просит Юи что-либо сделать. Умеют же некоторые девки себя так поставить, что остальные мало того, что обязанными чувствовать будут и все выполнят, так и еще рады будут. Она, конечно, сволочь, но и совсем не уважать ее Рицка не мог. Хотя бы из-за этого мастерства.

\- Как ее по жизни зовут? – спросил он, не отрываясь от созерцания диска.  
\- Кого? - спросила в ответ Юи. - Нагису, что ли? Ирина.  
\- Ирина, - повторил Рицка, закусил губу, кинул небрежно диск в стопку остальных, сваленных в ящике стола. – Тоже мне Ирина… Хотя и на Нагису ей не чину замахиваться.  
\- Ну, не скажи, - возразила девушка, - Она знаешь, кем раньше была?  
\- Да мне по… - ответил он, вновь завернувшись в одеяло с головой.  
Юи обиженно фыркнула, но он не обернулся. Надо же, блин, тоже мне, блин. Нагиса-сама, ага, десять, нет, двадцать раз. Ставить на место таких надо. А Юи мелкая еще, под влияние с ходу попадает. Рицка за это тусовку терпеть не мог откровенно – за наличие вот таких персонажей, которым только дай волю посамоутверждаться за счет других. По жизни из себя ничего не представляют, а тут надо же…  
Рицка услышал негромкое гудение компьютера, понял, что девушка не ушла, но ничего не сказал.  
\- У нее и Ритсу-сенсей был, - проговорила Юи, щелкая мышкой. – Кстати, у тебя Соби есть?  
\- Ну… положим, есть, - буркнул Рицка.  
\- Неужели? - в ее голосе явно сквозило недоверие.  
\- Сказал, есть – значит, есть, - отчеканил он.

«Только он об этом не знает», - подумал Аояги, поудобнее устраиваясь в коконе из одеяла.

***

Гламурная особка ковырялась в кошельке длиннющими розовыми ногтями, коих Рицка терпеть не мог и в глубине души побаивался. Интересно, почему в буфете всегда такие длинные и медленные очереди?  
Он уже хотел намекнуть особке, что она тут вовсе не одна, и нехрен лезть на буфет с одной копейкой, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. Нахмурившись, он обернулся узнать, кто позволяет себе подобные фамильярности. Высокий блондинистый вьюнош, явно цивил. Лицо было очень знакомым, и Рицка тут же вспомнил, кто это – парень Ольки, со второй группы, как же его зовут… да хрен его помнит. И чего ему, собственно надо?  
\- Слушай… привет. - Сказал парень. Рицка подивился такому красноречию, но виду не подал.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты Ольгу часто видишь? – не размениваясь по мелочам, прямо спросил цивил.  
\- Я с ней вообще-то учусь в одной группе, - ответил Аояги Рицка тоном воспитателя дурдома для малолетних дебилов.

Подошла его очередь, и он повернулся к буфетчице, высыпал мелочь ей в ладонь и заказал сосиску в тесте. Присутствие и взгляд Олькиного парня он чувствовал всеми фибрами души. Взяв долгожданную сосиску на пластиковой тарелочке, Рицка продрался через толпу первокурсников, окруживших буфет, и уселся за столик у окна. Через пару минут Олькин парень поставил два стакана чая на столешницу:  
\- Я присоединюсь?  
\- Присаживайся, - царственно поведя рукой, произнес Рицка.  
\- Спасибо, - произнес цивил, отодвигая протестующее скрипящий стул и поставил один стакан с чаем рядом с тарелкой собеседника.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Поговорить надо. Надеюсь, ты никуда не спешишь?  
Аояги никуда не спешил, но, тем не менее, общаться с Олькиным парнем ему вовсе не улыбалось. О чем с ним разговаривать-то?

\- Что ты хочешь-то?  
\- Скажи, Ольга на меня сильно сердится? – вьюноша принялся отхлебывать чай, слегка оттопырив мизинец.  
«Эстет хренов», - почему-то подумал Рицка. О том, сильно сердится Олька или не очень, он как-то не задумывался. Как о причине того, почему же они таки с этим парнем в ссоре, как же его звать-то, чтоб ему Зеро хвост подпалили.  
\- Да ну нет, наверное… - выдал он в результате минутного размышления.  
\- Не сильно сердится?  
\- А я откуда знаю?  
Вообще, Олька что-то рассказывала ему про своего мальчика, возмущалась, один раз даже в гости заглянула, чтобы поговорить. Рицка тогда угостил ее холодным чаем и сел играть за комп, не вслушиваясь в болтовню однокурсницы, после чего она быстро попрощалась и ушла. Женских штучек с обидами и прочей ерундой Рицка не терпел, Олька об этом знала и все понимала. Потому вся эта история прошла мимо его мохнатых ушек.  
Рицка кратко высказал это цивилу и посмотрел на него выжидающе поверх полупустого стакана.  
Парень нахмурился, размазывая пальцем лужицу пролитого чая по столешнице. Постучал пальцами по столу и полез в рюкзак. Вынул оттуда связку ключей, бросил их на стол. Ключи тихо звякнули, задев стакан Рицки.  
\- Передай ей, пожалуйста.  
\- Чьи это? – спросил он, рассматривая брелок в виде красного пластмассового сердечка.  
\- Мои. То есть, ее ключи. От ее квартиры. Она мне давала.  
\- Давала? – ухмыльнулся Рицка, но парень не отреагировал, продолжая размазывать почти высохшую лужицу.  
\- Ты ее спроси… - начал он, но потом оборвал себя на полуслове: - Хотя лучше ничего ей не говори.  
Рицка кивнул и спрятал ключи в карман.  
\- Отчет о доставке тебе предъявлять?  
\- По желанию, - усмехнулся цивил, и Рицка подумал, что, может, он не такой уж конченый дебил. – Дай мне свой телефон, что ли? И мой запиши.  
Рицка вынул мобильник, продиктовал свой номер, представился. Цивил записал, после чего назвал свой.  
\- Как записать? – спросил его Рицка.  
\- Сергей, - ответил цивил и улыбнулся.

***

Комп негромко гудел. Привычное, чертовски привычное жужжание кулера. Рицка полез в стол за дровами, которые обещал принести Андрею. Андрей ждал этих дров уже вторую неделю, и Рицка подумал, что неплохо бы вынуть их заранее и положить на видное место. Проблема заключалась в том, что любое видное место было завалено хламом и переставало становиться видным, как только Рицка клал туда что-нибудь нужное.  
Он скривился, полез за диском. На стопке лежал синий дивидюк. Рицка вынул его, повертел в руках, и вспомнил, откуда он. От госпожи Нагисы, чтоб ее свои же Семь Лун прибили. Что же она такого нам записала? В голове Рицки пронеслась куча вариантов, от хентайной фанатской манги по канону, до жутких вирусов, которые сожрут оперативку вместе с железом и линолеумом, на котором железо стоит. Кинув драйвера для Андрея в рюкзак, он вставил диск в привод, кликнул мышкой.  
Диск был пуст.  
Рицка непристойно выругался. Кликнул еще раз. Вынул и вставил диск.  
На диске не было ничего.  
«Вот ведь дура, - подумал Рицка. – Диски перепутала. Подписывать надо»

***

\- Так ты и есть тот самый Аояги Рицка с семнадцатого микрорайона? – томно произнесла госпожа Нагиса, удобно устроившись на софе в квартире Кои.  
Софа была старая, лак на деревянных подлокотниках облез, но эта нахальная девка умудрилась расположиться на ней так, будто это не софа была… Рицка скривился, провел ладонью по лицу и с вызовом глянул на Нагису. Он видел ее в первый раз в жизни… и почему-то казалось, что ничего хорошего из встречи не выйдет.  
\- Поня-атно, - протянула девушка. Ему аж тошно стало от этой наигранности. Кои глянула на него, мол, сам пришел, не под белы рученьки привели. Нечего выпендриваться.

И Рицка больше не выпендривался. Как ни крути, общаться-то все равно было не с кем. Одногруппники, если смотреть правде в глаза, его не любили. Не окунали в унитаз головой, конечно, как любят демонстрировать в закордонных фильмах. Нет. Но и в беседу вступать особо не приглашали. Может потому, что был чересчур восприимчив, острее чувствовал свою обособленность… Да и на черта ему нужны были их убогие беседы о жизни, об учителях, клубах, мальчиках и мужчинах?!  
Потому Рицка пытался смириться с тем, как сейчас Нагиса вычищает грязь из-под кончиков ногтей и несет пафосную чушь о роли аниме в жизни каждого увлеченного человека.

\- Давно смотришь? – вдруг спросила девушка. – Нравится?  
\- Я? Ну… да так, - Рицка решил скрыть от нее увлеченность этим, по сути, наивным и сладким мультиком. И не Нагисе этой блондинистой копаться в его душе.  
\- Цвет волос у тебя интересный…  
\- И что? – мгновенно ощетинился Рицка.  
\- И то. Ты русый, а он – брюнет. Учти.  
Рицка нахмурился, и Нагиса сменила тему.  
\- А еще чем увлекаешься?  
\- Да так… всем понемногу. Читаю… фантастику, в основном. Нечасто, но читаю. Рисую… посредственно, - поспешил добавить Рицка, чтоб ни в коем случаем не спросила блондинка: «Покажешь?».  
\- Посредственно? – Нагиса усмехнулась. – Редкая самокритичность.  
\- Да нет. Так еще… в компьютер играю.  
\- Понятно.

На слове «компьютер» интерес Нагисы к его персоне то ли поостыл, то ли просто ей надоела беседа. Она поднялась, попросила Кои принести кофе и полезла в сумку.  
\- А я неплохо рисую, - вдруг сказала она и протянула ему скоросшиватель, из которого вылетело несколько чистых листов.  
Рицка заранее предвкушал, что низко оценит ее творчество, по крайней мере, для себя, но… Но рисунки и в самом деле оказались неплохими. Да чего там говорить… Он внимательно поглядел на тот, что держал в руках – красивая полногубая девушка в ожерелье на обнаженной груди пила из кувшина. Несколько рисунков – на многих изображена эта же самая девушка с ожерельем. Уверенные штрихи черного пера, жирные в тени, тонкие, почти незаметные на полутонах.  
\- Здорово. - Выдавил он из себя, хотя заранее обещал себе не хвалить ее.  
\- Знаю, - улыбнулась Нагиса.

С кухни вернулась Кои с подносом в руках, начала весело рассказывать историю из вечного жизненного сериала про забавных цивилов. Рицка пил горячий кофе, обжигался и смотрел на Нагису.

***

«Привет. Ты в инсте сейчас?»  
Мессаж на телефон подкрался неожиданно. Рицка даже не ожидал этого. Юрий Николаевич, попросту аспирант Юрка, пытавшийся вести семинар, строго глянул на Рицку. Тот пристыжено сунул телефон под парту, отключил звук, не решаясь ответить на смс. Через десять минут, когда Юрка оттаял и принялся, как всегда, вместо основных понятий философии, рассусоливать про свою личную жизнь, в обсуждение которой включились почти все девчонки класса, Рицка осторожно достал аппарат из кармана.

Сергей.  
Какой еще Сергей?  
Он нахмурился, вспомнив вьюноша Ольги. Бывшего. Ключи… Ключи так и болтались в его рюкзаке, пошлое красное сердечко грозило рассыпаться. Рицка ругнулся про себя, полез за ними, будто не было времени дождаться перемены. Ткнул холодные ключи в бок соседке, проговорил негромко: «Тебе Сергей просил передать».  
Ольга покосилась на него, взяла ключи за брелок, будто подняла дохлую мышь, но все-таки сунула их к себе в сумку. Молча. Рицка хмыкнул, мол, ему вообще меньше других надо и отвернулся, развалившись по-хозяйски на стуле.  
До самого звонка делал вид, что слушает Юрку, потом потащился в буфет за минералкой.  
Там его и схватили за рукав темно-серой майки.  
\- Эй, аккуратнее! – дернулся Рицка, не терпевший излишней фамильярности.  
\- Ладно тебе. Ты чего на смс не отвечаешь? – спросил Сергей.  
\- Не хочу и не отвечаю, - огрызнулся он, все еще рассерженный таким обращением.  
\- Ну извини. Возьми и мне воды.  
С этими словами Сергей всыпал ему в ладонь груду прохладной мелочи и, ненавязчиво обхватив Рицку за плечи, втиснул того в середину очереди.

Когда он появился с добычей, Сергей стоял, прислонившись к стене. Они отошли подальше, уселись на лавку.  
\- Ключи я вернул, - предостерегающим от вопросов тоном заявил Рицка.  
\- Хорошо… Ты с ней не разговаривал?  
\- Насчет тебя, что ли?  
Сергей смутился, но ненадолго.  
\- Да, насчет меня.  
\- Нет, не разговаривал. Не поверишь, но есть и другие темы для разговора…  
\- Почему же, поверю. Как-то неожиданно это просто – с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Ольга сказала, как отрезала…  
\- Тебе ж с ней удобно было? – спросил Рицка, поглядывая на парня.  
\- Ну… да.  
\- А ей с тобой, видимо, не очень.  
\- Как это?! Почему?  
\- Ты подумай…  
\- Да у меня уже голова вспухла думать! – пожаловался Сергей, потирая виски ладонями.  
\- Тогда не жалуйся, что один остался, - жестко сказал Рицка и замолчал.  
Сергей тоже молчал, покусывая губу.

***

Осенью темнеет рано. Недавний дождь прошел, оставив тягучую сырость и блескучие лужи на асфальте. Рицка задернул шторы и включил свет. Решил поиграть в «Обливион», а то с этим институтом когда играть? Некогда. Еле-еле вывернулся от матери, чтобы та не припахала его к поминкам, и хорошо, что она ушла к бабушке – поминки решено было проводить на той квартире. Рицку не поймали, он отмахался учебой. И тут же сел за компьютер, спокойно, без оглядки на то, что войдет мать и помешает поиграть.

И опять наткнулся на чертов диск, который Нагиса ему прислала. Может, не пустой он? Может, он что-то не понял? Рицка не удержался, вставил диск, щелкнул мышкой. Пусто, по-прежнему пусто. А что, если… он покопался в настройках, и как миленькая, показалась на диске светло-синяя пиктограмма вордовского документа. Скрытый файл… все понятно.

В тишине раздался звонок. Рицка отчего-то вздрогнул. Сначала не хотел трубку брать, потом все-таки взял.  
\- Покушать не забудь! – раздалось в трубке. Мать звонила с сотового, потому что стационарного у бабушки не было. Говорила быстро и по существу.  
\- Не забуду, - выдохнул Рицка.  
\- Там картошка тушеная в духовке. Спокойной ночи! Ладно, а то у меня заряд кончается, - скороговоркой выпалила мать и бросила трубку. Рицка откинулся на спинку стула. Нет, ну такими внезапными звонками человека до инфаркта довести можно.

Через пару минут он вернулся в комнату, уплетая остывшую картошку, и открыл таки документ. Там было всего несколько слов: «Площадь имени Сталина, 19 октября, 20.30». Странно. И более даже чем. А с другой стороны все понятно: на площади Сталина, сегодня, пол-девятого вечера. Стоп. Это он должен быть там 19 октября? На площади? Бред сивой кобылы… Нагиса оказалась еще более сумасшедшей, чем Рицка о ней думал.

Он взглянул на часы – 20.03. Теоретически мог еще успеть… но к чему? К началу сеанса? Но около Сталина не было никаких кинотеатров. Успеть к началу Черной Мессы, с ним, с Аояги Рицкой в главной роли? Бред, бред какой-то. Или сходить? Площадь была недалеко, в трех-четырех остановках, если ехать – то с пересадкой. А если бегом? По дворам?

Рицка сжал голову ладонями, а потом внезапно для себя поднялся, схватил рюкзак и решил, что по пути подумает об этом. Но просто так, на улицу идти было страшновато – Рицка никогда не был отчаянным храбрецом, хотя себе в этом не признавался. Просто… опасался он темных улиц, и здраво опасался.

\- Серега? – произнес он в мобильник.  
\- О, привет! – жизнерадостно отозвался бывший Олькин парень. – Как у тебя…  
\- Странно у меня все, - прервал его Рицка. – Мне надо на площадь Сталина, только я не знаю зачем. Ты не можешь со мной сходить?  
\- Сталина, - раздумывая, произнес Серега. – Вообще-то далековато. Может, лучше ко мне? Приходи в гости. У меня как раз…  
\- Нет, мне на Сталина надо, а я… в общем, не мог бы ты меня подстраховать?  
\- Действительно странно у тебя все. Ну ладно, если ты хочешь – подъеду, - неожиданно легко согласился Серега. – Только ты из дома не выходи, я за тобой зайду. Ты далеко от Ольги живешь?  
\- Соседний подъезд, - буркнул Рицка. Блин, какой-то этот Серега чересчур добрый. С чего б ему сразу помогать… С другой стороны, блин, впервые за много лет не отказали – и все, взыграла паранойя?  
\- Ты меня жди…  
\- Я не могу ждать. Мне сейчас надо, - заныл Рицка и, не слушая возражений Сергея, бросил трубку. И выключил мобильник, а то начнет сейчас этот цивил ему названивать и уговаривать…

***

Впереди маячил маленький заборчик, отгораживал газон от тротуара. Рицка с разбегу перемахнул через заборчик и бодро ухнулся в грязную лужу, поскользнувшись на траве. Нецензурно ругаясь, он поднялся, толком даже не отряхнувшись и пошлепал через газон. Перепрыгнул второй заборчик, рюкзак шлепнул его по заднице и придал скорости. Уже скоро он прибежит, хотя время было практически на исходе.

Наконец вдалеке показался товарищ Сталин, выставивший коммунистическую длань в облака. И в темноте не видно было, как эта рука, да и весь товарищ Сталин засижен голубями. В темноте вообще многое кажется красивее и лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Даже одинокая фигура Нагисы неподалеку от памятника.

\- Здрав-ст-вуй, - произнес Рицка, задыхаясь.  
\- Приятного вечера, - отозвалась Нагиса. – Ты опоздал.  
\- Неужели?  
Голова гудела, а в боку кололо, но пришел он практически вовремя. Нагиса манерно протянула к нему руку, затянутую в перчатку, провела пальцем по подбородку, губам Рицки. Словно примерзший к месту, он стоял и смотрел, как Нагиса прикрывает глаза, приближается. Чуть касается губами его щеки, уха. Ее теплое дыхание на шее. Ему захотелось протянуть к ней руки, обнять, схватить, ухватить – да покрепче – за волосы, притянуть к себе и поцеловать по-настоящему. Так, как было там. Рицка потянулся к ней, но тут хлюпнуло в промокшем кроссовке. Сразу почувствовалось, как неуютно и неприятно стоять в мокрой обуви.

Рицка устало глянул на Нагису и спросил:  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Что ну и что?  
\- Зачем ты меня звала? – бурые пряди волос налипли на лоб, хотелось одного – развалиться прям на асфальте и отдышаться. Нагиса чуть опешила. Видимо, не такого Рицку она ожидала увидеть. И растерялась, что сразу стало заметно.  
\- Ну… затем, - сказала она, чтобы не молчать. – Хотела тебя пригласить полюбоваться луной.  
\- Нда, - выдал Рицка, глянул в затянутое непроглядными черными облаками небо и перевел взгляд на Нагису. – Ну. Полюбовался. И что теперь?  
\- Вообще-то… - начала оправдываться Нагиса, потягивая за кончики пальцев перчатку, и тут Рицка понял, что ему решительно наплевать на ее мнение и высказал:  
\- Вообще-то нехорошо так поступать. Ты слишком много на себя берешь, тебе не кажется? Такая она вся растакая… во все места авторитетная и властная. Уймись, поняла?  
\- Я…  
\- Наглая, невоспитанная, бескультурная сволочь, которая много мнит о себе, - произнес Рицка. – Если бы ты не была девушкой, я бы тебя ударил.

Нагиса замолчала, и, несмотря на ее черное элегантное пальто и перчатки, несмотря на все ее манеры и амбиции, в этот момент было видно, что стоит перед ним обычная девчонка-студентка, Ирка, Ирка-дырка, как в их классе – Рицка хорошо это помнил – дразнили Ирин. Он хотел было еще что-то сказать, но не стал и махнул рукой.

\- Эй, - раздалось неподалеку. Рицка обернулся и разглядел Сергея. Тот стоял под фонарем – светлые волосы парня ну почти светились. А вокруг летали ночные мотыльки. Вот только коротковаты волосы были, но это поправимо.  
\- Серега! - крикнул Аояги, - Я уже иду, у меня все в порядке.  
\- Это кто? – тихо спросила Нагиса, потянув Рицку за рукав.  
\- Мой Соби, - ответил он, выдернул рукав и пошел прочь, к Сергею, и чуть не испортил весь пафос ситуации, наступив на собственный шнурок.

***

Темнота казалось плотной, как кисель. Рицка удивлялся, как он бежал сквозь эту темноту, и не сломал себе шею и копчик в трех местах. Сейчас же он вис на Сереге, который тащил его под ручку. Серега был теплым, надежным и лишних слов не произносил, что было особенно приятно. Они вместе поднялись по лестнице, и перед дверью Рицка вдруг понял, что квартира-то свободна, что матери-то нет дома. Это ему надо будет идти завтра часов в десять - в одиннадцать к бабушке, а мать не придет, ей некогда будет.

\- Чаю хочешь? - как можно более равнодушно спросил Рицка.  
\- Если ты предлагаешь, - улыбнулся Сергей, - А родители?  
\- Матери дома нет. Гуляй, молодежь.

Он открыл дверь, впустил парня. Немного застеснялся за потертые обои в коридоре, но кто ж их менять будет? Матери некогда, а Рицке тем более. Вот можно было бы Серегу попросить вместе обои переклеить, было бы здорово. Скинув мокрые кроссовки, он задвинул их под табуретку – все равно стирать завтра придется. А обои переклеить хорошая идея. Светлые какие-нибудь, бирюзовые или голубые, что ли…  
Рицка замечтался, не спросил даже, чай или кофе будет Сергей. Рицка любил кофе, денег на него не жалел и сам молол зерна в старой, советских времен кофеварке. Он поставил джезву на огонь и все-таки поинтересовался у Сергея:  
\- Ты кофе пьешь с сахаром?  
\- Да, пару ложек.

Сергей появился в проеме двери. Сердце все же чуть подпрыгнуло, хотя оснований на то вроде бы не было. Он знал, конечно, что вовсе не влюбился в Серегу, как девчонка, но приятно было думать, что тот ради него поздно вечером выбрался из дома, приехал неизвестно куда. Да и само присутствие его в пустой квартире будто чуть пьянило.  
Никаких глубоких чувств. Просто желание. Наверное.  
\- Скажи, а ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься сейчас?  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Нет. Ни с кем, - быстро ответил Рицка, разлил кофе по чашечкам, поставил их на стол и пригласил жестом Сергея. Метнулся к буфету, достал печенье, хотел было накромсать апельсин кружочками, но парень цепко ухватил его за руку и сказал:  
\- Я не голоден.  
\- А, ну если так, то да… - нарочито небрежно произнес Рицка, молясь, чтоб не дрогнул голос. Стыда потом не оберешься.

Сергей пил кофе и поглядывал на Рицку, а тот строил, строил планы, хотя знал, что нельзя так поступать. Но строить планы было очень и очень приятным занятием. А мать вернется только утром… страшно было, с одной стороны, а с другой – пора взрослеть, наверное.

\- А хочешь, я покажу тебе свое любимое аниме?  
\- Любимое что? – удивился Серега, но Рицки уже и след простыл, он побежал в свою комнату и начал копаться в дисках.  
Через минуту он прибежал обратно, кинул на стол диски – на обложке был изображен его любимый герой в обнимку с Соби. Лепестки сакуры и все такое…  
\- Это я, - выпалил Рицка с семнадцатого микрорайона, тыча пальцем в Рицку на диске.  
\- В смысле? Это что, бабы? – спросил Серега. – Это в смысле японское порно, что ли?  
\- Это в смысле сам ты баба, - не выдержал Рицка. – Два парня, непонятно?  
\- Непонятно, - ответил парень, - А чего у черного уши мохнатые? И почему это ты?  
Рицка стоял, закусив губу. Он стиснул пальцы так, что кольцо на среднем пальце до боли впилось в указательный и безымянный.  
\- Потому что я. – Сказал он.  
\- Филатова, ты что, с ума сошла? – усмехнулся Сергей.  
\- Я. Тебе. Не. Филатова, - отчеканил Рицка.  
\- Ириш, ну ты чего взъелась? – Он дотронулся до руки Рицки, но тот вывернулся, отошел в угол.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Сергей встал, подошел к нему и сказал:  
\- Ирочка, ну если ты хочешь, пусть. Будешь черным и мохноухим. – Парень осторожно положил руки ему на плечи. – Ты мне все равно нравишься. Ты такая… необычная. Я таких девушек еще не встречал.  
\- Уйди. Пожалуйста. Из моей квартиры. – Сказал Рицка, обрывая прикосновение. Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки, в глазах появилось извечное, обиженное и чуть затравленное выражение. Не доверяй никому, бойся остальных.  
\- Ну ладно, глупая. Обидно оставлять тебя здесь одну… но ты сама так хочешь. Успокоишься – позвони, ок?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, Сергей вышел прочь из кухни. Через полминуты хлопнула входная дверь.  
Рицка поборол желание сползти вниз по стене. Вместо этого он слил весь кофе в одну большую чашку, щедро плеснул туда молока, пролив на стол, и ушел в комнату. Вставил диск с аниме в проигрыватель, уселся перед телевизором. Прихлебывая кофе, он смотрел на экран, запрещал себе думать о чем-либо. Просто запрещал.  
Да и о чем тут думать было? Когда все стоящие люди давно существуют только в книгах, да в аниме… А в жизни попадаются только такие вот идиотские цивилы, которые дальше своего телевизора ничего не видят и нагисы, которым только дай покомандовать чужими судьбами. Инженер человеческих душ, блин, и все ей – подопытные кролики и собачки. Рицка пил свой кофе, не заботясь ни о мокрых ногах, ни о том, что хлопнула входная дверь, но не слышно было шагов за ней. Через несколько часов он, наконец, уснул, свесив голову на грудь.

***

Через день у Рицки – на нервной почве, видимо – поднялась температура до тридцати девяти градусов. Мать списала болезнь и нервы на предстоящие поминки, не догадываясь о чувствах дочери. Дала таблетку, занялась своими делами. Иногда заходила в комнату и давала ценные указания. А одуревший от жара Рицка перемогался по комнатам, пока не устроился, наконец, на диване в зале – казалось, в ушах колотилась жаркая кровь, стучала молотом.  
Потом уже, когда стало легче - он вспоминал, что приходил, вроде бы Сергей и дарил букет пошлых красных роз, и еще более жуткую открытку в форме сердечка, а Рицке виделось – он хочет вернуть Ольгины ключи с этим красным брелком и снова жить с Ольгой. Приходила сама Ольга – и Рицка выдавал Серегу с головой, рассказывал про него что-то несвязное. Забегали девчонки, приносили всякие вкусности, только в рот ничего не лезло – Рицка хлебал горячее молоко и послушно потел под одеялом. В полусне ему мерещилась Нагиса, почему-то обнаженная, как девушки на ее рисунках. Мерещилась Иришка Филатова, девочка пяти лет, с бантами больше головы и в розовом платье с оборками. Эту девочку Рицка прекрасно знал, потому что когда был ею, давно, больше двенадцати лет назад. Хотя не был в этом особо уверен, потому что девочка была хорошенькой, умненькой и подающей надежды. Одним словом, та девочка была значительно лучше Рицки. Иногда казалось, что она ему даже не родня, не то что собственное прошлое… Вопросами, почему он сейчас такой, Рицка не задавался – было бесполезно. Обратно, впрочем, ему тоже не хотелось. Вновь приходил Сергей и вновь нес какую-то вдохновенную чушь, а мать разглядывала из окна его машину и молча, улыбаясь, приносила кофе и уходила на кухню.

А ночью, наконец, пришел настоящий Соби. Рицка едва не разревелся от радости, а Соби погладил его по голове и укрыл одеялом, заботливо подоткнув концы.

***

Рицка ловко резал ножом большущий пирог с капустой. Несколько капустин вывалилось, но он ловко подхватил их пальцами и отправил в рот. Вкусно. Он красиво укладывал небольшие куски пирога на блюде, старался сделать это получше, чтобы сделать приятно матери и бабушке. Удачно «откосив» от поминок по состоянию здоровья, он сидел на залитой солнцем лоджии – занимался пирогами и одновременно дегустировал их. На подоконнике сохли отмытые, наконец, кроссовки, на веревке – полиэтиленовые пакеты, используемые вторично экономной бабушкой. В кармане рюкзака запищал мобильный. Рицка вытер пальцы и нож салфеткой, достал телефон.

\- Да?  
\- Привет, Рицка, - завопила Юи, - Ты куда пропал?  
\- Никуда, - ответил Рицка. – У меня тут поминки, ты разве не в курсе?  
\- Ааа, но так ты ж обычно не участвуешь в этом? – спросила Юи.  
\- Теперь участвую.  
\- Ну, удачи тебе, - сказала Юи. – Ты в курсе, что тебя Нагиса-сама разыскивает по всему городу?  
\- И что?  
\- И ничто! Вчера приходили к тебе, дома никого не было, сегодня…  
\- Я же говорю, - назидательным тоном произнес Рицка, - У нас поминки, мы с матерью заняты. Ты ж знаешь.  
\- Да знаю, знаю…Нагиса вся злая на тебя ходит. Теперь уже. Сначала она о тебе долго расспрашивала, говорят, она вообще чуть не встречаться тебе предложить хочет! Косплеем вместе заняться, у нее идеи, как всегда… а я бы тоже с вами.  
\- Ха, пусть предложит, - недобро усмехнулся Рицка. – Еще что-то имеешь мне сказать?  
\- Н-нет, но… тебе неинтересно насчет нее?  
\- Абсолютно неинтересно. У меня, знаешь ли, семья есть.  
\- Семья? Так правду говорят про твоего Соби?  
\- Не знаю, нет никакого Соби, Нагисе приснилось. У меня мать есть. И прочие родственники.  
\- А, тогда как хочешь, - Юи фыркнула и повесила трубку.

Рицка скривился, сунул телефон в рюкзак и принялся резать вишневый пирог. Тяжелые крупные ягоды выкатывались с уже уложенных кусков. Сладкие, сочные. Вкусно. Как это хорошо, когда чувствуешь вкус. Рицка тихо подъедал начинку, бессовестно помогая вишням «выпасть» из пирога.

Положа руку на сердце, он, конечно, врал в телефонном разговоре. На родственников ему, как и всегда, было наплевать. С тех пор, как он выздоровел, наплевать было на многих. И дело не в том, что к нему мало ходили, навещали. Говорили о том, как он им нужен. Он им нужен. А они ему – нет. Ни Нагиса, ни Ольга, ни девчонки, ни Серега. Больше всего Рицке хотелось сейчас оборвать все связи, не видеть больше этого унылого выбора между ничего не понимающими людьми и слишком много понимающими. Завернуть бы пироги сейчас, уложить в рюкзак, одолжить денег хоть немного – и уехать автостопом куда-нибудь, в другую жизнь и к другим людям. Сложновыполнимо. Трудно решиться на такое на самом деле – это мечтать легко и приятно, а в жизни иначе. Трусливый, подлый голос будто нашептывал: «Не сможешь, не решишься, сиди уж и не выпендривайся».

Рицка чувствовал, как все его внутренние ориентиры сбились. Изменились цели и желания. Он потерялся в чужих людях, их эгоизме и доброте, в их чувствах, и не знал уже, что хочет он сам, а что ему навязано.  
После надреза нож покрылся зеленоватым соком. Рицка откусил кусок пирога, прожевал, облизнул пальцы и нож. Пирог с вареньем из фейхоа. Вкусно.  
Оборвать бы все ниточки, чтобы никто не нашел, отмыть свои русые волосы, найти себя, в конце концов. Определиться.

Рицка поднялся со стула, сбросив плед, быстро сорвал с веревки пакет и завернул в него несколько больших кусков пирога с капустой и еще быстрее, сминая пирог, запихнул все это в рюкзак. Плед сунул в пакет, вошел в комнату, помахал рукой бабушке и судорожно, в спешке – чтобы не остановили, не заметили, вышел прочь из квартиры. Бегом побежал на остановку, остановил «маршрутку», залез в нее и уставился в окно. Будет и другая осень.

 

Конец.


End file.
